Simplify
\[\frac{1}{\log_{15} 2 + 1} + \frac{1}{\log_{10} 3 + 1} + \frac{1}{\log_6 5 + 1}.\]
By the change-of-base formula,
\begin{align*}
\frac{1}{\log_{15} 2 + 1} + \frac{1}{\log_{10} 3 + 1} + \frac{1}{\log_6 5 + 1} &= \frac{1}{\frac{\log 2}{\log 15} + 1} + \frac{1}{\frac{\log 3}{\log 10} + 1} + \frac{1}{\frac{\log 5}{\log 6} + 1} \\
&= \frac{\log 15}{\log 2 + \log 15} + \frac{\log 10}{\log 3 + \log 10} + \frac{\log 6}{\log 5 + \log 6} \\
&= \frac{\log 15}{\log 30} + \frac{\log 10}{\log 30} + \frac{\log 6}{\log 30} \\
&= \frac{\log 15 + \log 10 + \log 6}{\log 30} \\
&= \frac{\log 900}{\log 30} = \frac{2 \log 30}{\log 30} = \boxed{2}.
\end{align*}